shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Abiriga/Manga
Abiriga (アビリガ, Abiriga) is one of the main characters of Shoukoku no Altair. He was a slave from Salos and is currently working as Tughril Mahmut's aide. History Abiriga originated from Salos, a poor country with recurring economical crisis, causing many of its citizens to starve. Because of this condition, Abiriga was sold by his parents to the slave trader when he was 13 years old. Malnourished, tired, and angry, he escaped from the port and swam all the way to a Venetian ship led by Brega, who commanded his crews to lift him from the sea when he's on the verge of drowning. After he boarded the ship, Brega and his crew approached him slowly, while checking on his condition. Suddenly, Abiriga took a blade from Brega's scabbard and sliced Brega's face. Noticing his fighting potential, Brega then bought him five times the price when the slave trader came to take Abiriga back. Few years before the main storyline, Abiriga met Suleyman aboard on a passenger ship that was being ravaged by pirates. Being a Venetian Navy officer, he quickly came to the rescue and helped Suleyman save an abducted child from one of the pirates. Impressed by his fighting prowess, Suleyman offered Abiriga to join his newly formed Kulak network. Before answering the offer, Abiriga brought Suleyman to the nearest port from their current position, and showed him the Venedik's information gathering system. Then, he mentioned to the astonished Suleyman that there would be no one in Venedik willing to become a Kulak, because Venedik's citizens can't live anywhere but in Venedik. Plot Venedik's Ploy Abiriga is first introduced into the story when Mahmut and Cyrus flee from Phoenicia, which has been conquered by the empire. They board Brega's ship and when Mahmut accuses then of never having intended to aid Phoenicia, Abiriga lifts a blade to strike him for speaking in such a way to Brega. However, he is stopped and later catches Mahmut when he passes out, allowing him to sleep in his chambers. After Mahmut's and Cyrus' unpleasant meeting with Lucio, Abiriga acts as their personal guide in Venedik. After revealing to them that Venedik has no Kulak, he takes them to the Brega Company and they share a meal together. It is there that they find out that Abiriga has an owed debt of 540 ducats, a loan he took from the opposing Coronna company to pay back Brega for buying his freedom. It's a violation of the Regola Ditta (trade laws) which causes Brega to send Abiriga into exile. Mahmut and Cyrus later find out that Abiriga was set up, after he has been imprisoned until the trial is to be held. When he's behind the bars, he is approached by Brega and one from the Coronna company, who lets him know that everything is going according to plan. After Mahmut has gambled and won a lot of money to pay back Abiriga's debt, it is revealed that it was all a part of their plan. They decided to test to see if Mahmut was worthy of having Abiriga by his side, which they all agreed to in the end that he was and Abiriga is sold to Mahmut. Civil War in Greater Türkiye Pulling Strings from Argyros Urado's New Hope Approaching World War Florence's Distrust Mock Battle in El Toro Disintegrating Paradise